The following relates generally to wireless communication, and more specifically to multi-band millimeter-wave reception.
Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, and orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems, (e.g., a Long Term Evolution (LTE) system, or a New Radio (NR) system). A wireless multiple-access communications system may include a number of base stations or access network nodes, each simultaneously supporting communication for multiple communication devices, which may be otherwise known as user equipment (UE).
Some wireless communications systems, such as NR systems, may use millimeter waves (e.g., high-frequency signals) to form directional communication links used to communicate data. Phased-array antennas and beamforming techniques may be used to generate the directional communication links. In some examples, problems occur based on multi-band operation due to the fragmented nature of carrier frequency band allocations.